


Wag

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [767]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's flights of fancy and the consequences.





	Wag

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/07/2001 for the word [wag](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/07/wag).
> 
> wag  
> A humorous person; a wit; a joker.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #418 Flights of fancy.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Wag

Tony would never tell anyone, but it wasn’t uncommon for him to have flights of fancy about his boss, Gibbs. He tried not to let it happen at work, but it was hard given he sat right next to Gibbs and the man always looked sexy. He played up the womanizing, so that no matter how distracted he was people would assume it was some woman and not his boss that was on his mind.

Still sometimes he was caught off guard daydreaming and had to quickly come up with a response. That’s how he’d earned his reputation as a wag. A quick joke, while it would generally get him a glare from Gibbs, would usually buy him the time he needed to pull his thoughts together and answer whatever question had originally been asked of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
